


死囚与皇帝 VII - side B

by foxhuhu



Category: Tactic Ogre
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: BG / BL维斯中心





	

 

 死囚与皇帝

**VII - side B**

 

他知道她在发怒。隔着军帐中央一束燃着的火把，他感受到她浑身散发出的颤抖的怒气。

阿萝赛尔·达尼亚把外衣连同着裹胸一把从头上脱下。这个行为牵扯到一连串的动作，她做得行云流水，仿佛从她小腹斜向上放抵达左腋下的一道新鲜刀痕根本不存在一样。但她脱衣服就是为了它。她拿着一管伤药在行军床上坐下，挤在右手手指上，往自己的伤口上涂抹。她涂抹得麻利娴熟，就连那伤药必然引发的刺痛也没有让她的眉头皱一下。她是个身经百战的战士。

“阿萝赛尔……”维斯朝她走去。

“你为什么还在这里！”她猛地抬起头，怒目瞪向他，但语气里并不是吃惊，因为她一点也不吃惊。维斯·波泽克一直在这个帐营里，一直在那里注视着她，她全都知道。她也完全毫不在意自己赤裸的上身就这样毫无遮拦地暴露在这个男人的视线之下。她之所以这么说话只是想让他出去。

“阿萝赛尔，你不该这么擅自行动！”维斯没有理会她的抗议，径直走到行军床旁，一把拽住她的手腕。她甩开他的手，却把那管伤药也一同甩到了地下。

“仇人送到鼻子跟前，你让我无动于衷？！”阿萝赛尔没有动，没有起身去捡起。身上那口刀伤只涂抹了三分之一，还剩余的三分之二还在渗着血，红艳艳的一道。

“你只记得你哥哥的仇，忘了你父母的仇了吗？”维斯这么问道，松开她的手腕，迈了一步，弯腰把那伤药的管子捡起来。有一点药膏从管口流出来了，眼看着就要滴下去，维斯拿指尖接住，然后问也不问就在她身旁坐下，开始往那伤口上抹。

“我不需要你帮忙！”阿萝赛尔这么说着，身体却并没有反抗。

也许是没了力气了。维斯想。她把太多的力气消耗在无用的争斗上了。

“我们不能杀掉所有的人。”维斯低头揉摁着她的伤口，用粘软的药膏糊上裂开的皮肉止住血，“我们还需要他们的力量。瓦尔斯塔人要是一盘散沙了只有末路一条。我们还怎么打垮加尔加斯坦人给你父母报仇？”

阿萝赛尔没有回话。她就坐在那儿，任他给她涂抹伤药。

但他感觉得到她的愤怒、仇恨和不甘的。她的那道伤口周围的皮肉在他手指的触摸下颤动，是疼痛本能的生理反应。她的胸口在起伏着，并不是太平稳地起伏，是在强压着某种或某些情绪。他弓着背，低下头去看着她腹部的伤口，她的呼吸正好吹在他的脖子后根上，他也听得出那呼吸声里蕴藏的怒气。他也懂。他也曾经感同身受。他也有过这种愤怒。他或许还会再有，但不是现在。

“我们真正的敌人是加尔加斯坦。你真正的仇人是隆威，他是屠杀的谋划者，他下了令。其他的人只是他操纵的兵，你不可能杀掉所有的士兵。”他把她整个伤口都抹上了药膏，把周围的血迹擦掉，转身抽来一卷绷带开始绕着她的腰部缠上。

“你只不过是在替德尼姆·帕维尔开脱而已！”阿萝赛尔反驳。

“我是不是在给他开脱无关紧要。”维斯在给她缠上最后一圈的时候狠狠勒了个紧，把她疼得差点儿从床上跳起来。“坐好！”维斯把她按回去，开始给绷带打上结，“只把隆威公爵作为我们的打击目标，这是大家已经商议好了的。你不该为了私仇在这种时候破坏规矩。不管你心里有多少仇恨，你还不能杀他——现在还不能。”

他扎绷带的时候扎得很紧，痛感让阿萝赛尔发出很低的一声呻吟，然后她低低地开口：“那么以后呢？以后你还拦我呢？”

“以后，等我们赢了以后，这场战争胜利了以后，如果那时候你还是觉得德尼姆·帕维尔十恶不赦，那么你去杀他我肯定不拦你。”维斯掏出怀里的匕首割断绷带，“也或许，那时我认定他确实不可饶恕，我说不定会亲手杀了他。”

“哼。”阿萝赛尔冷笑一声，“好啊，德尼姆·帕维尔留给你，但你不要阻止我杀掉莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙。”

“如果他像你说的那样是整个事情的筹划者，那么我不会阻止你去杀他。”维斯把剩余的绷带卷连同匕首往地上一丢。帐里除了睡觉用的行军床和照明用的火把别无他物，所以他就那么随意丢在地上。然后他把手伸过去，自然而然地去解她的裤腰带。

“不，今天我不想要。”阿萝赛尔想要推开他的手，但推得并没有很努力。于是他很轻易地探进去了。

“可是我想。”维斯说道。他说得很冷静，声音里并没有什么欲望。有欲望的似乎只有那些手指，它拨开覆盖在她身体上的布料，抚过一丛软毛，触到一片已经湿润的软土。“你也想。”他这么确凿地说，声音里还是没有什么欲望。

阿萝赛尔靠着最后一点气若游丝的愤怒做了些许抵抗，然后就放弃了。她太累了。她精神疲惫，而之前因战斗而激起的荷尔蒙还在她的血液里游走，她的身体擅自起了反应，她的精神无法控制。这不能怪她。原本也无需责怪。于是她顺从了。

 

她向后躺平在行军床上，任他把她的裤子和鞋袜也脱掉。那些衣物湿漉漉的，被那一场夜雨浸泡的。衣物下的下半身也透着湿气，是渗进去的雨水和身上流出的汗液混合在一起，薄薄一层敷在皮肤上。她只有上半身是干的，为了包扎伤口而在缠绷带之前简单地擦拭了一遍。现在，在她胸部以下到小腹的位置上被白色的干爽的绷带缠了许多圈，那绷带是干的。她的胸脯还有肩膀也是湿的，因为她湿漉漉的头发垂在脖子上，没擦干的雨水沿着发梢淌到脖颈上，拍湿了整个肩膀。她的乳房不大，普通的大小，也并不算挺，在胸前两侧分得很开。站着的时候，它们稍微有些垂挂下来，所以她平日一定要用裹胸固定住，否则影响拉弓的控制力。现在她躺着，双乳就格外慵懒地朝着身体的两侧摊开去，而显得扁平了。但她的乳头很大，乳晕也很大，颜色很深，非常突出地展示在那里，让人很有咬下去的欲望。

维斯正盯着那对乳头看，它们已经挺立起来了。刚才他在给她的身体缠绷带的时候，手指划过乳房下沿的时候，他已经注意到，它们变得硬起来了。现在她躺在那里，两座小小的山峰的峰尖向上竖立着，并不自觉地引诱着人。他感到自己的下身也有了反应，并不太热的欲望一点一点地汇集到下腹的那片区域。于是他也脱了自己湿漉漉的衣物，从她没有受伤的那一侧爬上床，低头轻轻地咬住了其中一个峰尖。他听见她的喉咙里发出一声呻吟，那是本能的愉悦。他再次把手指伸向她的两股间，现在衣物也没了，直接探到的是一片湿漉漉的沼泽。他把手指滑进去，瞬间就被湿软的泥水纠缠住。他仅仅是轻微地爱抚了几下，那里涌出的汁液就已经黏住了他的指缝。

“你想要得很。”他的牙松开了她的乳头，向上探到她耳垂边，故意地挑明。

她的身体在表达着欲望，远比他自身的欲望更强烈。她的身体向他打开，倾诉需求，渴望充盈。她的身体在向他发出热烈无比的招待券——但大概并不是向他发出的。不是向维斯·波泽克发出的，而是向任何人发出的，任何男人，或者更精准一点地描述，是向任何一个雄性的、可以勃起的、能够在此时此刻插入的、让她释放的性器。这里大概还需要加上一些修饰和限定语：巴库拉姆人除外，加尔加斯坦人滚开，隆威公爵和他的走狗们——尤其是那个叫做莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙的男人——则全都应该拿竹签儿串起来，用火烤了！她对所有这些人的仇恨就像是火烧着她的这一处私地，让它变得温热起来，变得更加躁动难耐起来，也因此变得颇风情万种起来。

“那我进去了。”维斯抽出手指，把腰部靠上去，依旧很小心地避免压迫到她身上的刀伤，然后缓缓地将自己已经完全挺立起来的器物顶上那片湿地的入口。那里现在就是个旋涡，他稍一触碰就被吸进去了。他和她同时呻吟了一下，她的湿热攀附上来，咬着他让他继续深入。但他做得很缓，很轻，很温柔。异常温柔。温柔得极尽。

 

他对她一向如此。就算在会议上也好战场上也好他常和她意见相左、针锋相对，发起脾气来两人对着吼，但是在床上的时候他从来不凶，也不粗暴，反而如同把她当做一个易碎的宝贝，极尽所能地哄着，呵护着，爱抚着，不向她掠取什么，不向她施加什么，尽心竭力地控制自己，延长她的快感，让她感到满足，让她释放。她也会因他的温柔而平静下来，缓和下来，温驯起来，服从起来，甚至脆弱起来，从一个不屈的战士变成一个柔弱的女人。维斯时常觉得，她这样的时候甚至可以说是楚楚动人的。

而她的确也是楚楚动人的，圆润的脸上泛起红晕来，眼眶湿润起来，略带陶醉和迷离地眯起眼来，眼神中一股茫然欲哭的神情；喘息和呻吟浅而急促，像是一盘打散的细碎的玻璃珠子，沿着一道长坡滚落而下，一颗一颗轻轻地砸在坡底的地面上，弹起，碎开，断续的、绵延的、不堪一击的声响；她的双手会无处可放，每一次都好似初夜的少女一样羞怯，并不敢去触碰、抚摸或挑逗他，畏畏缩缩地捏紧被褥或床沿，在远离两人肉体的地方试图寻找支点；但她的下体——那丛清新茂盛的草地，那个温热妖美的洞穴，那片潮湿柔软的沼泽——却和羞怯二字大相径庭，那里的蠢动过于坦率大胆，一种格外纯朴的大胆，就好像土地一定要吸入雨水、花蕊一定要顶开蓓蕾一般，是一种无法抗拒的自然的渴求，而在他温柔得近乎缠绵地充满了她之后，竟幻化成一种静谧而悠久的安详之感。

维斯觉得阿萝赛尔是神奇的。他不知道是否所有女人的肉体都是如此，他没有可以横向比较的对象。占有一个人——一个女人——和被一个人占有是如此不同的感觉，以至于当他在阿萝赛尔体内的时候他甚至会误认为自己爱上了她。但那只是种错觉。他不爱她。她也不爱他。他们只是温存地满足各自的需要，在排遣寂寞，在驱逐痛苦，在淡忘阴魂不散的过去罢了。

每次高潮的时候阿萝赛尔几乎都会哭泣，眼泪无声地从她眼角流出，一颗一颗，把脸颊湿润了。而维斯会舌尖帮她舔掉那些泪珠，那些泪痕，再去舔她湿润的眼眶——他并不知道自己为何要这么做，但是某种力量驱使他去这么做。他有时觉得自己简直是为安慰哭泣的人而生，这简直是他做得最完美的一件事情。

从两年前他第一次遇到阿萝赛尔开始，一直到现在，他对她始终这样。他的表现宛若一个忠诚而温存的情人，每一次也都未曾变过。

 

但这不是爱。他的舌尖上又是她微咸的泪水了。他的大脑对他自己说着：这不是爱。

这只是一种占有，一种怀柔，一种交涉，一种欺骗。

他低下头去吻她的唇，极尽温柔的亲吻，爱人似的缠绵悱恻的亲吻，舌尖缠绕唾液满溢的亲吻。他听着她的喉咙间发出陶醉而放松的呻吟，他再次把手掌覆上她的乳房，亲昵地摩挲。

“好了吗？”他沙哑地询问。当得到一个肯定的点头后，他在她唇上轻轻一吻，说声“晚安”，然后便又轻轻地、小心着不压迫到她伤口那一侧地离开了床。

他给自己穿上衣服，带着并未满足的身体和自我厌恶的空虚离开了那个营帐。

那不是爱。他对自己说。他只是趁虚而入地利用了她罢了。

 

*

 

两年前，他是一条丧家犬。颓唐，孤独，愤怒，痛苦，无依无靠。

他没有可去的地方了。除了战场，他没有别的想要去的地方，但他已经无法上战场。隆威公爵的军队，他是不会回去了。地方性的瓦尔斯塔兵团他也无法加入，因为巴尔玛姆萨屠杀之后几乎所有希望投身反抗加尔加斯坦之战的人都集中地投奔向隆威而去。就算做个单纯的佣兵，他也逃不过再次被招揽到隆威麾下的命运。他又不可能出卖民族去投靠敌人，那么剩下的只能是哪些村落的狩猎队伍了——可他去狩猎做什么用！最重要的东西丢了。他始终在为之努力的、用所有激情和生命去争取的东西，丢了！丢在那个可怕的夜里。丢在那刀光剑影和狰狞的大火里。丢在他无力阻止而只能逃避的一场弥天大谎里。他还能怎么办？他能向谁去诉说，去揭穿吗？他看到许多的瓦尔斯塔人——男人，女人，强壮的，瘦弱的，用剑的，用枪的，爽朗的，内向的——这些瓦尔斯塔人从四面八方涌出来，带着一腔复仇的怒火朝着一个方向集结，为了一个虚假的骗局奔赴战场去抛洒生命；他看到这些被谎言激发起来的人们，他们就像是被一颗火种点燃的草原，一旦燃烧起来就无人能够浇灭；他看到他们上了战场，他看到爆发的力量，他看到了未曾有的胜利——他能去拆穿什么？他应该吗？作为瓦尔斯塔人，他不应该去当胜利的绊脚石；但偏又是作为瓦尔斯塔人，他也不忍包庇掩盖那个同族相残的血淋淋的谎言。他倒是曾试探着对一个瓦尔斯塔士兵说，“如果巴尔玛姆萨大屠杀并非加尔加斯坦人所为的话……”；他被揍了一顿，被指着鼻子说“你是把自己出卖给了加尔加斯坦的狗吗！在这里散布这样恶毒的谎言！滚！滚得越远越好！”他便再也没了希望。

他就是在那时遇见了阿萝赛尔。他那时若是没有遇见阿萝赛尔，天知道他现在会在哪儿。

 

那时他从一帮加尔加斯坦散兵的手里救了阿萝赛尔。两人逃跑的时候他肩膀中了一箭，她崴了脚腕。他还是背起她来，跑进了错综复杂的弗兰帕森林里，找了处岩洞藏起来。

当时他一眼认出她来了，阿萝赛尔·达尼亚，号称“雷神”的女射手，隆威公爵麾下莱昂纳尔·雷西·利蒙总骑士长身边相当耀眼、备受信赖的一名武将，穿杨射柳，百发百中。但她为何在这里，孤身一人？莱昂纳尔的部队当时绝不在此地，他们正在夸德砦呢，为什么没有带阿萝赛尔去，这位数一数二的神箭手？而且她看起来既孤独又憔悴，既愤怒又悲伤，既坚强又脆弱，他忍不住地要去伸手。

在岩洞里的时候，她告诉他，她跑了。她的哥哥，曾经和她一同在莱昂纳尔手下战斗的战士，因负伤至残而被加尔加斯坦人俘虏，关押在巴尔玛姆萨镇中。他毫无自卫能力，死在了那场屠杀中。她本是不会知道的。但她偏偏那天去找莱昂纳尔——她的团长、她的长辈、她的恩师、她最尊敬和爱慕的人，这样的形象本该维持到永恒——但她偏偏去找他了。她偏偏遇到莱昂纳尔在向隆威公爵汇报巴尔玛姆萨的情况。“他照做了，办得很漂亮。”莱昂纳尔这么说。“很好。”隆威公爵答，“那么接下来我们就等着看效果了，如果你的预测不错的话，我们很快就可以组织大规模反击了。”当天的晚些时候，莱昂纳尔找到她，一脸沉痛地告诉她，说“你的哥哥，死在加尔加斯坦人刀下了”。那时她看着那张脸，她曾经仰望了那么久的那张脸，沉稳威严，眼角和嘴角刻着些沧桑的纹路，浸染着一种动人的悲恸。但她心里已经明白了。明白是一件痛苦的事，像是撕裂自己。她本该那时就下手的，她丧失了勇气。她逃跑了。她逃开了将自己撕裂的两种对立的情感，她也失去了最好的机会。但她带走了一些人，她说，她负责的小队，那些尊敬她的、听令于她的、受她教导的几个年轻弓箭手，她带着他们走了，六七个人，他们逃出来，寻找机会。什么机会？她不确定，前途一片渺茫，思维混乱。但一定有条路，一定有个办法。仅仅杀了莱昂纳尔不管用，何况她并不是他的对手。莱昂纳尔得杀，但隆威也得杀。得把这件事情扳过来！她颤抖起来。他伸出手握住她的。她的手很冷，身子也冷。外头是寒冬，天是阴的，刮着风，眼看着就要吹起雪来。他的手也冷，但他握着，为了让她不再发抖，他把她的两只手合着握起来，放在自己的掌心里来回搓着。“你在那儿？”她说，“你是德尼姆·帕维尔的人，那天你在那儿！”他点头。“告诉我那里的情形。”她请求。他皱着眉，他开始描述。他并不擅长。他尤其不知道如何权衡，他尽可能避开那些可怖的场景，但那一夜除了可怖的场景并没有什么别的。单方面的屠杀和势均力敌的战斗是不同的，弱者死亡的无助感比起战士阵亡的苍凉更让人触目惊心。他尽量简洁地叙述。“但我不认得你的哥哥。我想我没见到，见到了也认不出来的。人很多。我也逃了。我没有看到最后。”他说，“我甚至后来也不敢回到那里去。对不起。”他的掌心中她的双手又颤抖起来。“哥哥……哦，哥哥……”她哭起来。她的整个身子都颤抖起来。于是他抱住了她。他安抚了她。他要了她。

 

严格意义上讲，阿萝赛尔是维斯的第一个女人，也是到目前为止的唯一一个。那时候阿萝赛尔已经不是处女，这让整件事情变得好办一些，自然而顺利。她在痛苦着，她渴望抚慰，她需要有人填补空洞。这些，他给了她。相应的，他从她那儿也得到了回报——他需要同伴，他需要战力，他尤其需要一个同样知道事情真相的战友，一个来自内部的人，一个可以携手做点什么的人。他一个人做不到的，多几个人或许可以开始。他这么想着。当时他进入她身体的时候满脑子想到的就是这个。

但这女人是匹烈马，他在阿尔莫利卡城早有耳闻。她一心的痛苦和愤怒，她一心想要复仇，她恨不得杀光所有的人，隆威也好，莱昂纳尔也好，德尼姆·帕维尔也好。她因仇恨而危险，因愤怒而莽撞，这个哭泣着的颤抖着的女子的内心里随时可能爆发出挡不住的力量，她一触即发，她也不堪一击。他看着她的时候，仿佛看到了某个自己。她情绪激动的时候，他反而冷静下来。她仇恨高涨的时候，他反而开始思考起来。他想他需要她，他更需要驾驭她。所以他温柔地对她，不考虑自己的需要，只考虑她的，让她引导，让她愉快，表面上顺从于她，暗底里使她软化。她不需要爱情，他就不给，他也给不起。她的爱情已经冷了，死了，躺在灵柩里。他替她把灵柩扔进坑里，盖上土。

他们之间确乎没有爱情。纯粹的生理需要。两年中延续下来的不算不频繁的、好像自热而然的关系，也并没有激起什么其它的感情来。一种互利互惠的关系。一种冷淡的索取与被索取的纽带。一种并不默契的默契，没有写上纸面的协议。很冷的关系。他并不能得到什么满足。但那不重要。他也不是为了满足，他只是看准机会地利用了她罢了。

 

*

 

维斯·波泽克不是不喜欢女人。

他喜欢的。喜欢。

但是女人向来不怎么喜欢他。

他是酒鬼的儿子。他又穷又脏。他还是个讨人嫌的混账小子。他只会招惹别人朝他扔石子，招惹不来女人的目光。后来他认识了帕维尔一家，被打理得干净点儿体面点儿了，但他跟德尼姆·帕维尔一块儿出去，女人更不会看他了。他是嫉妒的。一直嫉妒的。

他更嫉妒的是卡秋娅的目光。他并不喜欢卡秋娅，他可以说相当地讨厌她。那个女人，刻薄，尖酸，高高在上，一副公主式的坏脾气。那女人看他总是斜着眼的。那女人的视线永远是追随着德尼姆的——那不是一个姐姐看着弟弟的眼光。不是！他心底某处肯定地说。因此他更加地嫉妒起来了。嫉妒和憎恶混在一起了，让他的恶劣情绪更加地暴涨起来。

这种恶劣情绪起初还没有什么具体的形态，只是胸口一股阴沉沉的乌云，它们时时刻刻压在那里，压在他胸口，压在他心上，压在他脖子后根，让他抬不起头来。他于是只好咒骂，只好表现得更加粗鲁卑微，用自己的言行激起对方的愤怒让他感到一种特殊的满足。后来他长大了，身体开始发育成熟，开始懂得酒醉的父亲有时候带着看起来同样醉醺醺脏兮兮的女人回家去是在干什么；有一次他回家撞见一个女人裸着身子从屋里走出来，女人摇摇晃晃地盯着他，咧嘴一笑，露出不齐的牙齿，说“波泽克说他有个儿子，没想到这么俊”。那是第一次有女人正眼看他，于是第一次有人夸他俊，但是他只觉得惊愕，和一种奇异的不舒服。“来，让我尝尝。”女人淫靡的眼睛盯着他，“我想尝尝年轻人。”女人力气很大，把一时愣住了的他推到墙角，在他面前跪下来，扯下他的裤子，把他还软塌塌的男根含进嘴里。他感到恶心和恐惧，但女人的嘴里又软又烫，他又不由自主地感到舒服。他是被麻痹住了，是邪恶的妖术！妖术附着在女人的舌头上，吮吸着他的那里。他很快地硬了又很快地射了。那是他第一次射在一个其它个体的某一部分——他的意识并不允许自己承认这是射在了一个女人的身体的一部分中，那只是一个邪恶妖术制造出来的空洞！当女人试图把他推到地上的时候他逃跑了。他的恶劣情绪进一步地膨胀了，不是一片阴云，而是遮天蔽日的浓雾和沙尘。

他厌恶这个世界，他厌恶他的父亲，他厌恶自己的出身，他厌恶自己，他更厌恶那个带着一脸“你就是这样肮脏的杂种”的眼神瞧着他的卡秋娅·帕维尔。他厌恶她金色的头发，厌恶她蓝色的眼睛，厌恶她挺起的胸脯，厌恶她漂亮的衣裙，厌恶她趾高气扬的神情；他不厌恶她的父亲，她的父亲是个好人，他也不厌恶她的弟弟，他无法厌恶德尼姆·帕维尔——那个把他所有的恶意都稳稳接住的、微笑着的少年，但他厌恶卡秋娅看着那个少年的眼神，他恨之入骨！接着有一天，他翻墙进帕维尔家后院的时候，无意间看见了正在洗浴的卡秋娅。他看得入神了。他看见她金色的湿漉漉的长发，长发贴在白皙光滑的脖子上；他看见她挺而翘的浑圆的双乳，像两座饱满的山丘；他看见她紧紧的、线条柔美的小腹，小腹下面一簇很浅的、淡黄色的、被水打湿的茸毛；他看见她结实的臀部和修长的腿，还有那正微微抬起的、绷直了的一只足。他的身体不受控制地起了变化，被一股强大的憎恨攫住了。他前所未有地恨她！后来他在自己脑中无数次肆无忌惮地发泄这种憎恨，用最恶毒的、最下流的、最肮脏的、最粗暴的方式，在那个他无比憎恶的躯体上发泄出来——既然她是那么嫌恶他的粗鄙，那么就把她也踩进泥里好了！他无法控制自己这么做，然而这么做了之后他变得更加厌恶自己，更加厌恶卡秋娅，甚至连同德尼姆都一齐厌恶了。因为他开始不敢正视对方的眼睛，他要如何正视着对方同时在心里坦承：我每一天都在想着糟蹋你的姐姐！于是他刻意疏远他，刻意跟他对着干，刻意挑衅他，把他的怒气挑起来，跟他打架。他自己走自己的路，他独自去打探瓦尔斯塔军的消息，他独自盘算着去入伍，他甚至独自去弄钱去偷船。但是德尼姆·帕维尔，另一种方式地让他厌恶至极——这个人为何就不肯让他一个人待着呢！

但那便也是他和女人——或者说女性这样一种性别——之间关系的全部了。德尼姆·帕维尔结束了它，掐断了它。德尼姆·帕维尔把他的憎恶和仇恨踩灭了，用一种专断而残酷至极的方式。但也是他自找的。因为是他自找的，他连再恨都恨不起来。他唯一能恨的大概也只有命运了。他时常地想，假如德尼姆·帕维尔是女人该多好。那个姐弟俩，都是金黄头发蓝眼睛，在瓦尔斯坦族中极罕见的发色和瞳色，还长得很白，到更像是北方的民族。但两人的五官长得并不像，要真比起来，德尼姆甚至比起他的姐姐要更柔美一些，眉角更清秀，肤色更细腻，发色也更浅一些，发质很柔软，有一种高贵的优雅之感。倘若德尼姆·帕维尔是个女人……维斯不由怀疑自己是否有勇气正眼看他。但是，倘若德尼姆是个女人而非男人的话，那么在那一个傍晚，他或许可以用截然不同的方式去安慰对方了吧——他可以自己也获得满足，而不必仅仅去承担羞辱和痛苦。哦，天知道他究竟为何做了那样的蠢事！他不承认那是一种同情或是什么。同情心这种在他的定义里只应该属于女人的、软弱的代名词是不应该长在他的身上的。但若不是同情，他又究竟是为什么要为德尼姆·帕维尔——一个男人！——去做那样的蠢事！除了苦头他什么也没有得到！是为了两不相欠吧！他想。他欠帕维尔神父的恩惠，他欠德尼姆本人的友善，还有他欠卡秋娅·帕维尔的那些下流恶意的欲念，全都一并还了吧！在德尼姆·帕维尔最痛苦无助的时候，他用最糟糕的方式把全部的这些债一并还了吧！他还得够惨烈够彻底的了！还完了之后他们就两清了，就互不相欠了，他就不再于情感上受拘束了，他就自由了——他本是这么想。

可他想得太美啦！那之后他才叫没了自由。他和女性这种生物在情感上或肉体上一切层面的联系都被切断了。甚至连在脑袋里幻想一下的自由也被剥夺了，他连想象一下都变得力不从心。他给自己设了个圈套然后自己跳进去了。他能怨谁？他一直也没有机会尝过女人的味道，那种本能的欲望直到他和德尼姆决裂后再又一次被激发起来。然后他遇到了阿萝赛尔。

他第一次被阿萝赛尔的身体紧紧吸住的时候觉得舒服得简直要眩晕过去。那是不一样的！绝对不一样的！女人的身体！美妙绝伦的女人的身体！那一瞬间，过去他曾经对着卡秋娅的赤裸肉体所做的种种兽欲的妄想重新爆发，他不禁极度愤愤地揣摩德尼姆在卡秋娅的身上得到了怎样的快感。强烈的嫉妒的情感在他心中涌起，他甚至不知道自己是在嫉妒其中的谁。他差一点就要粗暴起来，就要听凭自己的欲望发落起来，然而阿萝赛尔在啜泣。那声音低低的，断断续续的，妖媚的，却又绝望而脆弱得不堪一击。他无从判断她是因为太过悲痛了，太过愤怒了，还是因为陶醉了，愉悦了，感到舒爽了。但无论如何他因此而冷静下来，他想起自己不是为了满足什么欲望的，他是为了安抚她，拉拢她，牵制她，掌控她的。他便温柔起来，发挥了令自己都感到惊奇的控制力。他把自己体内的火一点一点地熄了，把对方体内的火一点一点地煽动起来，他磨练着自己的技巧。他让她哭泣，他让她浑身颤抖，他让她达到高潮。他可以陪着她一起高潮——生理上的，但他从未满足。

两年前第一次的时候，他没有满足。两年中，他也从未真正得到满足。

他或许再也无法从女人的身体中获得满足了。

 

*

 

这个夜晚也是一样。

他离开阿萝赛尔的营帐时浑身空荡荡的，但比往常的任何一次都更觉得空荡荡。他走回自己的营帐内，他坐在地上，把后脑勺靠在自己的那张行军床上。他没有去管裹在身上的衣服和裤子，它们还是湿的，沉甸甸地贴在他的皮肤上，他只是简单地解开了自己的裤子，把自己半硬的男根再次掏出来，它的身上还粘着点女性的汁液。他握住它，开始激烈地套弄起来。

他闭着眼睛。他看到德尼姆。他看到他在教堂里做礼拜的样子。他看到他在歌利亚海滩边练剑的样子。他看到他对着士兵发号施令的样子。他看到他取得一次胜利后微微笑起来的样子。他看到他穿着战斗服的样子，看到他赤裸着身体洗浴的样子，看到他卷起袖子包扎伤口的样子，又看到他伏在自己身上无声落泪的样子。他看见他在阳光下，在夜色里，在细雨中，在暴风里；他又看见大火，看见大火里的德尼姆。火太大了，灼热，烧毁了一切，挡在了他和德尼姆之间，模糊了德尼姆的脸。他想要伸手去，但是跨不过火焰。火焰吞噬了天地，吞噬了德尼姆，那张脸越来越模糊，越来越远。他四肢颤抖着，他内心嘶吼着，他痉挛着射了精。

他疲惫地倒头去睡。薄毯子覆上脸的时候，他迷迷糊糊地想起那个日子。他们在海边的那个日子。

 

那是他们最最缺钱的时期，有人告诉维斯说加尔多基岛某个悬崖下的海滩有一种珍稀章鱼出没，捕着了可以卖出高价。维斯和德尼姆一核算觉得不赖，于是两人跑去那海边打章鱼。但这事儿要靠运气。他们第一天显然没有运气，连个影子也没见到，倒是收获了一些其它的鱼虾贝类。他们打算再守几天碰碰运气，于是就在悬崖下的一个天然石缝中生起火来。

歌利亚镇遭袭次日发生的那件事后，两人互相再也什么都没提起。好像那事情是件意外，是一场梦，一场两人都失常了的梦。睡醒了，过去了，就当做没发生过，最好都回避这个话题。虽然有的时候维斯觉得德尼姆用一种很难以揣摩的目光看着他，那目光里好像有一点抱歉，但又有一点什么别的东西。但是德尼姆什么也没说，紧闭着嘴，沉默寡言，惜墨如金，和他一贯的作风一样，或许更加沉默寡言了。

那天他就沉默寡言地坐在火堆的一旁收拾那些贝类。他们两人的衣服都湿了，于是脱掉放在火堆旁烘干。两人各穿了条裤衩，坐在火堆的两侧把身体也烘干。维斯没什么事情做，于是百无聊赖地坐着，背靠着石壁，视线越过火舌的顶端落在德尼姆身上。火光把那张脸烧得有点发红，那双眼睛目不转睛看着手里的贝类，手中的活儿娴熟而专注。当维斯意识过来的时候，他已经盯着那张脸发起呆来了，而真正要命的事情是他忽然发现自己的那根不安分的东西竟已经把裤裆顶了起来。恰巧德尼姆收拾完了那批贝壳，拿张树叶擦了手，转过头来。他们的视线对撞了，然后，维斯紧张得要屏住了呼吸地，看着德尼姆把视线的末端往下滑，一直落到他的裆部。他尴尬极了，连忙咳嗽一声，但德尼姆还在盯着那里看。他又咳一声，故作冷静随意地问：“那个……德尼姆，平时一般是怎么解决的？”好像他问了一个很意外的问题似的，德尼姆抬起视线看他，却没有开口回答。他更尴尬起来，德尼姆的视线无论落在哪里——他的裤裆上或者他的脸上都似乎在让他的那个东西更加地坚挺起来。他急于摆脱这种窘境，于是拿出了他的看家本领，一开口就把最恶意的话甩出去。他勾起嘴角嘲讽地笑，说：“德尼姆的话，卡秋娅一定乐意——”他没有说完。他的话被德尼姆视线里瞬间腾起的一股极强的愠怒——甚至还有一抹冷极了的杀意——给硬生生掐断了。“用手。”德尼姆生硬地说，言语也用上了来打断他的话，“自己解决，用手。”他重复了一遍，强调着。他的视线死死地盯着维斯的脸，视线里有某种很热的东西，和语气中的冰冷极不对称。维斯一时失语了，不知该怎么作答才好。他犹疑地打量着德尼姆，忽然才发现对方的胸脯轻微地起伏着，而对方下腹的那个部位同样被撑起来了，鼓囊囊。他喉咙猛地一干，好像那团火烧到了脖颈上。他本能地咽了一口唾液，下身抽动了一下。他动了动嘴唇，却没有发出声音来。然而德尼姆却又开口了，他用一种认真得几乎炽热的视线注视着维斯，这么开口：“想着你做的。”

 

维斯在行军床上痛苦地翻了个身。他很困倦，却睡不着。

上半夜在莱姆的古道上和德尼姆相遇的场景在他脑中不停回放。“你逃了！你从现实面前逃了！”德尼姆的声音又在他耳边响起，“逃避现实赢不了战争！”那声音让他痛苦。他从来没有一刻允许自己去认可巴尔玛姆萨大屠杀的行径，无论这一事端引发了怎样振奋人心的结果。倘若手段背离了道德，无论怎样的结果也不能换取原谅。但你做了什么呢？他问自己。一个人背过身去，逃跑了，阻止不了便也不去看，最后连战争都参与不了了。没错，你双手干干净净，你良心干干净净，你站在一旁看着。屠城的是德尼姆，违背人道的是德尼姆，踏上那条铺满鲜血的道路的是德尼姆，全都是他。你在一旁看着，什么也做不了，甚至连回去杀他的誓言都兑现不了。然而，推动战争的也是德尼姆，冲上了和加尔加斯坦战斗最前线的也是德尼姆，扭转了局势换来了前所未有的大胜利的也还是德尼姆。你还是在一旁看着，咒骂着，愤怒着，还是什么也做不了，然后试图在这决胜的关键时刻去把对方的脏事儿捅出来，插上一手，作为某种正义维护者的形象！你的双手干干净净，但为何良心却在遭受啃噬？

“这种事情总要有人来做！”德尼姆的声音又响起。维斯皱起眉头，在脑中抗拒着那个声音。想到这个他就格外头疼，他还能清楚地记得当时德尼姆看着他的眼神，那眼神仿佛在质问他：你为什么不理解？你为什么不同意？你扪心自问，你自己真的不觉得这样做是有道理的吗！那眼神里有惊愕，有痛苦，有不解。而他当时连挣扎也没有，犹豫也没有，狠狠地甩下一句“我维斯·波泽克从此和你德尼姆·帕维尔就是敌人！”——就像发脾气的小孩狠狠砸碎了一块瓷盘，“是你逼我砸的！”，“是你的错！”，“和我没有关系！”，然后甩头就走。他成全了自己的良心，但是又如何？

他后来从未原谅过巴尔玛姆萨大屠杀的行径，但他常做噩梦，梦见那样一个场景。而这个梦是有多种版本的。有时候是真实的那一幕的复演；有时候他自己站在那些懦弱无助、苟且偷生的瓦尔斯塔平民面前，愤怒地指着他们辱骂，“像你们这样畜生不如地活着还不如死了干净！”，然后他挥起剑，下达了屠杀的指令；有时候他四处寻找德尼姆，但德尼姆哪儿也不在，莱昂纳尔抓住他的衣领，说不要找了，德尼姆不在这儿，这事儿你得做，你做不做？做不做？他愣愣地呆住。做不做？莱昂纳尔逼迫他，你想要瓦尔斯塔人的胜利吗？你想要瓦尔斯塔人的转机吗？你想要瓦尔斯塔人彻底摆脱这么多年被奴役的状况吗？你想要站起来，挣脱开枷锁来，把过去所有那些歧视、侮辱、蹂躏、伤害全都一把火烧掉吗？你想的话，这是唯一的机会，除此以外没有任何别的机会！你做不做？！你丧失了复仇的勇气了吗？你要放过这样的机会吗？真正的自由和你那不值一提的个人良心放在一起权衡你更愿意独善其身吗？！……那些问话震耳欲聋，他发抖起来，他茫然四顾依旧看不见德尼姆的影子。不要找了！莱昂纳尔在他的耳膜边上咆哮，德尼姆不在这儿！这是你的战争，这是你的意志，你的愿望，不是吗？！你远比他更渴望自由和胜利，你要自己做出决断！此时他会惊醒，一身冷汗。漆黑黑的夜色里，他会什么也看不见，却在一片黑暗里再度看见德尼姆那张脸，听见他说那句话：“这种事情总要有人来做！”他会极度痛苦起来。他不愿看着那张脸，那张冷静过头的、几乎看不出什么情绪波动的脸。他恨那张脸。他恨那样的德尼姆。他恨那个德尼姆夺走了原本的那个德尼姆，那个温和地浅浅微笑着的德尼姆。他恨他有如——不，或许更胜过——他恨他自身。然后他会在床上坐起，蜷起身子来，双臂抱住自己的膝盖，把那张脸驱逐走，也把恨意驱逐走，就那么一直醒着到天亮。

 

他此刻再度感受到那种煎熬。他再度坐起来，蜷起身子来，双臂抱住自己的膝盖，把头埋下去。他深深地感到战争太过复杂，自己当初的一腔仇恨和热血实在太过单纯，愿望和现实是矛盾的，无法两全，你只能二者选其一。什么也做不到的自己又有怎样的立场去指责对方？

但他真怀念过去在歌利亚的日子。那时的他跃跃欲试地想要上战场，直到真正面对了战场的残酷荒唐之后才知道去怀念逝去的简单。他深刻地怀念着过去的那个德尼姆·帕维尔，还有那时的自己。

 

“想着你做的。”那时候在石洞里德尼姆认真地对他说。那时候他的脑袋彻底一片空白。那时候他几乎都没有意识到德尼姆从火堆的那边站起来，走到他的面前，半蹲下，接着又单膝跪下，帮他把裤子往下拉了一点，把他涨得又粗又热的男根掏出来。他还没有来得及反应过来，更没有来得及抗议，德尼姆已经俯下头用温热的口腔包裹住了它。

他那一刻的自我厌恶在他的一生中达到了顶峰。他想要抽身躲开，他又想要在那里停留。他浑身每一个毛孔都在自惭形秽，他恨着自己的肮脏和卑微，他想着就算德尼姆·帕维尔对他有情欲，就算德尼姆·帕维尔会想要在他的身体里释放欲望，但是他的那个东西，那种生长于阴暗角落的、成长于污秽之中的、充斥着丑陋欲望和憎恨的东西，那不是该德尼姆这样的人去触碰的，更绝对不该是德尼姆这样的人用嘴去包含的。他希望德尼姆停下来，他想要把德尼姆推开，可他的那个东西却不听使唤，反而愈发地坚硬起来，渴望被那两片嘴唇和那一条舌更紧密地舔舐，纠缠，吮吸。他又屈辱又羞耻又自我憎恶地感受着快乐，他太过紧张于是很快就射了，射在德尼姆的口中。德尼姆直到他的痉挛彻底停止方才松开，把嘴里的东西吐在地上。他一面瘫软地喘着粗气，一面让自我厌恶把表情变得扭曲。此时德尼姆沙哑地叹息一声，说了一句他听得并不甚清晰的话。“你不知道你有多美。”德尼姆说着，抬起头，半眯着眼睛，真挚而炽热地直直看着他。

他倒吸了一口凉气，他无论如何也想象不到这样一句话。这句话把他心里的什么东西击碎了，那东西裂开，连带着他的面具一起碎了。他忽然知道，在自己和德尼姆之间——无论是实际的或是他主观虚构的——关于主导权的争夺中，他输了，彻底输了，输得惨败。他从此以后不会再自由了，无论他多么渴望着、追求着绝对的自由，他在这一刻被套上了锁链，既非被迫的也非心甘情愿的，但被套上了。他从此是个戴上了镣铐的囚徒。再无自由。

 

天边微明起来。他逼着自己躺下努力睡上一会儿。

前面还有等着他去做的事情。

这次他必须去做。

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
